Talk:The Sacrifice
So, if this is downloaded for L4D2, it's basically the L4D version with the L4D2 weapons and SI? SanDemon 05:09 August 21, 2010 (UTC) From my understanding of it it doesn't matter which game you download it to. You use the new weapons and combat the new SI either way. Nightmirage 05:12, August 21, 2010 (UTC) price how much does it cost for the xbox 360 version ? Nothing confirmed, but probably 560 MS like the other two DLCs.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]YOU. LOSE. 05:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) No date yet? Damn. But this is pretty interesting regardless. Hunter Punter 06:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Vs this is great news, activision should take a page...hell take a whole chapter out of ValvE's book. this is what DLC should be, and great L4D1survivors in L4D2 playable, this could bring up the whole 8vs8 debate again as you can play as both. And No Mercy was my favorite from L4D1 , but i think L4D2 is getting a better deal. Good work ValvE.now you finish off the xbox TF2 updates from last year. *Sarcasm*Smish34 11:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Here's an interview with a plausible release date of October 5th. http://www.pcgamer.com/2010/08/21/interview-valve-on-their-new-left-4-dead-dlc/ Hmm, wonder when the Valve Time will be? Hunter Punter 14:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) So lemme get this straight.... L4D1: The main Campaign L4D2 special infected L4D2: all of the above No Mercy Remake L4D1 Characters (possibly a campaign exclusive) Am i right? Or is there something i missed? ( 13:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC)) L4D1 = Just a new campaign. I doubt they will add L4D2 SI to it, because it involves too much to change in game mechanics. L4D2 = Also, just a new campaign, but with ported L4D1 Survivors. And, with No Mercy remake for Left 4 Dead 2. Because they're inviting L4D1 voice actors this time, they could record additional survivor lines to match with L4D2 like "Bile Bomb here!" and "Charger" etc., so theorically, now they can convert any L4D1 campaign for L4D2 harmlessly. A note - The Sound\player\survivor folder (all dialogs) in L4D1 is 800mb. And that excludes No Mercy music, Chopper Pilot speech, etc. Will this give us 1+ Gb to install? That's probly the way it's gonna be, although I wish they could find a way to make L4D2 engine read repeating sound files from L4D1 folder, if a player has it installed. Urik Kane 13:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) uncommon infected and comic do you think there will be an uncommon infected in the dlc for left 4 dead 1? p.s. how much do you think the comic is? It's digital, so I'm assuming it's free. I hope so! I'm a broke college kid! Nightmirage 23:19, August 21, 2010 (UTC) HOPE there will be an uncommon for L4D1...dont THINK there will be uncommom for L4D1.Hengara 14:33, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of the comic, in the page that was shown for the comic where Louis was out on a building talking to that guy named Ray, did anyone else notice the figure on the far left that looked much like the Heavy Weapons Guy from Team Fortress 2? Is this an easter egg or something? Masterlegodude 23:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Birds...possibly crescendo event? After hearing Bill's line for The Sacrifice, saying "Shut up you goddamn birds!", it makes me wonder that perhaps the survivors are wandering in a place where the noise of birds can attract a horde, like the crows did in the Blood Harvest finale. Hunter Punter 23:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Does this mean all. Does this mean we can choose from the all 8 characters if we buy the DLC. OMFG I want to play as Zoey on Left 4 Dead 2 I'm back on the site to clear some things up and make two requests! Hello JokersFlame again!...What?...You....You don't remeber me? Well I only show up when major DLC news starts happening...any-hoo I'm back for a while! If you didn't know L4D1 gets 3 new maps with this upcoming DLC. (No new weapons or abilities at all.) However L4D2 gets the same 3 maps including an updated version of No Mercy with all the L4D2 Features and weapons (8 Maps), they also get to play the same DLC (As said above) with L4D2 weapons, All SI, Melee ability (With fatigue in campaign), and Uncommon common. That being said has their been an article for the Comic yet? We have tons of info on it and a few basic shots, we even know of a new charcter named "Ray"! Also my second request is to put "The Last Stand" after "The Sacrifice", as it isn't even canon.JokersFlame 03:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well played, Joker. I'll see if I can swap them around. And I'll talk to one of the Janitors about a Comic Page. Chris Thorpe 10:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man, it's just a small pet-peeve of mine that it wasn't before Last Stand storywise. I also added the name of where Louis worked and added Louis's co-worker Ray to the "survivors" list along with a photo (Both can be seen in the Game Trailers interveiw.). I have a feeling this comic will have us add a bunch of stuff to everyones page and I'm defintly focusing my upcoming effort on the comic over the DLC when it comes to updateing the wiki. Also one more thing?! It seems that on the left tool bar under "Campaigns" "The Sacrifice" is actually still under "The Last Stand" for that one. I would fix it myself but I'm still finding out more the the more basic ways of editing.JokersFlame 19:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Infected Hospital Staff in No Mercy Remake? If the remake is going to use the L4D2 common infected models, it's going to be very strange if there's a big lack of infected doctors, nurses and patients. Is there any news that Valve will be making L4D2 variants of said zombies? --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 14:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I doubt that. More than likely, they'll look the same in a sense (the L4D versions with L4D2 details). The biggest difference between the two may be the wound system they added in the second game. SanDemon 18:30 August 23, 2010 (UTC) Will Bill be back? Well will be back from the grave? Longjohns 19:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC)